Komm zurück
by Babsi
Summary: A/U, B/V, Bulma ist eine Saiyan-jin und bekommt einen Auftrag, der den Planeten vor Frieza retten soll.


Komm zurück  
  
Authors Note: Yep, da bin ich. Ich glaub es kennt mich keiner aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ein paar meine Geschichte lesen werden und mir vielleicht ein kleines Review schreiben.  
  
Ich will hier keinen langweilen, also zur Geschichte.  
  
Es ist eine A/U, B/V FanFiction. Ja ich weiß gibt es viele davon aber ich will halt auch eine schreiben. Ich hoffe, dass sie sich ein bisschen von den üblichen FanFicitons unterscheidet. Hab zumindest noch keine ähnliche gelesen.  
  
Ja, Bulma ist eine Saiyan-jin und bis auf die vorkommenden Personen hat meine Geschichte nicht viel mit der Serie zu tun.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
1. Angriff (Nur damit es keine Missverständnisse gibt. Der König ist Vegetas Vater.)  
  
Auf Vegeta-sei herrschte das reine Chaos. Überall rannten Saiya-jin durcheinander um sich zu formatieren. Sie waren auf diesen Angriff nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Niemand hatte damit gerechnet, dass Frieza angreifen würde.  
  
Auch im Palast herrschte ein ähnliches Durcheinander. Es hatte gerade ein Ratstreffen stattgefunden als die Raumschiffe aus Friezas Armee aufgetaucht waren. Keine Frage, es war ein Angriff.  
  
"Sie werden als erstes den Palast angreifen. Versucht zu entkommen. Ich werde mich Frieza stellen und sehen ob ich ihm beikommen kann."  
  
Der König sah in die Runde seines Rates. Einige waren schon aufgestanden und wollten den Raum verlassen. Es hieß keine Zeit verlieren um sich gegen Frieza zu wappnen. Die meisten sahen aber einfach unsicher aus ob sie ihren König hier allein lassen sollten oder an seiner Seite kämpfen sollten.  
  
Es blieb aber keine Zeit mehr sich zu entscheiden, denn einen Augenblick später flog ihnen die Tür entgegen. "Aber ihr werdet doch noch nicht gehen wollen. Nicht bevor ihr gesehen habt wie euer König stirbt." Mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen betrat Frieza, gefolgt von seinen Männern den Raum. Sofort wurden die Ratsmitglieder gefangen genommen und zurück zu ihren Sesseln geschleift, dazu gezwungen Frieza zu beobachten.  
  
Dieser ging bis zur Mitte des runden Raumes und stand nun dem König gegenüber. Er hatte sich schon viel zu lange von den Saiya-jin auf der Nase herumtanzen lassen. Damit war es jetzt Schluss. Es war nun an ihm die Regentschaft des Planeten zu übernehmen.  
  
"Willst du noch einen letzten Wunsch bevor ich dich töte?" Frieza sah sich seiner Männer an, jeder von ihnen hatte den selben Gesichtsausdruck der sagte, töte ihn endlich und nichts lieber als das würde er jetzt machen.  
  
Frieza trat noch einen Schritt an den König heran und sah ihm aus kurzer Distanz in die Augen, er sollte mitbekommen, dass nun Frieza der Herrscher über Vegeta-sei war.  
  
"Du wolltest dich gegen mich stellen. Ich konnte die Intrige riechen." Mit einem bösen Lächeln ließ Frieza einen gezielten Ki-Strahl auf den König zukommen der diesen mitten ins Herz traf.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Geschockt sah die Königin wie ihr Mann langsam zu Boden sank und Frieza ihm noch einen Tritt versetzte. So lange hatten sie diesem Tyrannen gedient und ihm die besten Kämpfer geschickt, nur um jetzt so unterzugehen? Verzweiflung kam über die Königin und eine einzelne Träne lief ihre Wange hinunter.  
  
Frieza konnte nicht wissen, dass man von der anderen Seite des Raumes durch den kleinen Spiegel die Ratssitzungen beobachten konnte und so konnte er auch nicht die Königin bemerken, die sich nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt befand.  
  
Energisch wischte sie nun die Träne weg und riss sich zusammen. Sie konnte sich jetzt keine Schwäche erlauben, sie musste an ihr Volk denken, egal wie schwer es ihr viel.  
  
Es gab da noch eine Hoffnung. Etwas, dass ihr Volk retten konnte und sie würde diese Chance nicht verstreichen lassen.  
  
Schnellen Schrittes verließ sie den geheimen Raum und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie durfte jetzt nur nicht mehr mit einem von Friezas Leuten zusammenstoßen. Sie selbst konnte sich nicht auf die Suche machen, Frieza würde nach ihr suchen. Sie kannte aber jemanden den Frieza sicher nicht vermissen würde.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So, das war's fürs Erste. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und ihr wollt auch einen nächsten Teil sehen.  
  
Bye, Babsi 


End file.
